Pale Green Blanket
by PocketRocket911
Summary: Loosely based off of season 3 finale. What happens when Lisbon wakes up in the hospital and doesn't know what happened to Jane? Jisbon.


**Here's just a little nubbins of a story I cranked out in like 2 hours. Hope you enjoy! I don't own.**

* * *

"Jane? Jane!" She cried out, eyes flitting about the room in a panic. The combination of painkillers and a lack of sleep had left her mind foggy. All she could think about was her consultant. Why wouldn't anyone tell her where he was? What had happened to him? She needed to get out of there, she needed to protect him.

"Jane! Jane!"

He exited the hospital elevator, maneuvering his body so as not to run into an elderly man in a wheelchair. He shifted the bouquet of flowers in his hands nervously. What had they told her? Did she know? Would she turn him away at the door, threaten him bodily harm if he ever came by again? It didn't matter either way though; he had to make sure she was okay.

_I'm always going to save you, Lisbon, whether you like it or not. _

He didn't save her this time. He chose Red John over her, again, risking her life for his revenge. The least he could do was visit her in the hospital. Bring her flowers; try to brighten up the room a little. He didn't expect her to forgive him. He was already running his apology over in his mind when he heard someone shout out his name. Lisbon. He dropped the flowers and ran towards the noise, dodging nurses and gurneys in his haste.

Why was the room so cold? Lisbon wrapped her thin fingers around the edge of the pale green hospital blanket and tugged it over her body, trying desperately to conserve some heat. Where was Jane? Why wasn't he here? Her voice was hoarse; she had been calling out his name for a while, and the nurse hadn't brought her any water yet. Kimberly, that was her name. Where had she gone? Why wasn't anyone here?

"Jane!" She tried again, as if simply saying his name would somehow transport him here, with her. Silly, but the morphine in her system wasn't allowing much room in her brain for reason.

"Jane! Jane!"

Then there he was, just like magic. Standing in the doorway to her hospital room, hair disheveled and immaculate three-piece suit slightly rumpled. He rushed to her bedside and immediately pressed a warm palm against her forehead, checking for a fever. The contact seemed to stimulate her to move.

"Jane." She said, almost reverently, like she couldn't believe he was actually there. She dropped the blanket and wrapped her good arm around his neck, pulling herself up so she could bury her face in the crook of his neck. Her left arm was pressed against his chest and his hand moved from her forehead to the back of her neck, holding her protectively against him.

"Lisbon, you're freezing." He whispered, gently rubbing her back through the thin fabric of her gown, attempting to warm her petite frame. She let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and burrowed her nose further into his neck, inhaling deeply. _Jane. _He was with her.

"You're okay." She mumbled, her lips brushing his skin as she spoke. He tried to ignore the shivers that ran down his spine and instead focused on gently pushing her away so he could look her in the eye.

"I'm okay." He confirmed. She moved her cold little hand from his neck to his right cheek, running her fingers across the golden skin.

"I was so worried about you." He turned his head to the side, pressing a kiss against her palm.

"I'm right here. I'm okay. Don't worry." He kept whispering into her ear, disentangling himself from her so she could lie back on the bed. She grabbed his right hand with hers and squeezed tight, sighing when he squeezed back. He moved to pull away, and her eyes opened wide with fear. Her grip on his hand tightened until his fingers were almost bruised.

"Don't go, don't leave. I can't- please, don't leave me." She whimpered, wide green eyes boring into his soul. How could he ever leave her?

"I'm just getting you a blanket." He slid his hand from hers and pulled a thick blanket from underneath the couch next to the bed. He returned to her side and gently tucked her in, covering her tiny body with the giant blanket until he was sure she would be warm. He turned to walk back to the couch when her free hand shot out and grasped his again.

"Stay, please. _Please._" It had to have been the drugs. Her body was aching, she was so close to falling asleep, but her mind knew that if she did, he would be gone when she awoke.

"Okay." He smiled. Pushing the covers over a little, he perched on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair back with his fingers. The soothing sound of his breathing and the motion of his hand on her hair allowed Lisbon to finally succumb to sleep.

**So there you have it. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope it was just as fun to read. Every review gets you... well, the satisfaction of knowing you made some random girl's day!**


End file.
